


FGO: Therapy Sessyoin

by Hatsage7



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: (and also neither are therapists lmao), (except not at ALL because they're both mean), Gen, Therapy, based on art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsage7/pseuds/Hatsage7
Summary: Kiara goes to therapy*.*note: shit-talking other Servants with yourself in no way, shape, or form constitutes therapy.Based off of https://twitter.com/ClinickCase/status/1328136034316640256
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	FGO: Therapy Sessyoin

**Author's Note:**

> please give the original artist a look, their style is incredible and intense, and I really love their stuff w/ King Hassan
> 
> Also, both the comic and much of the dialogue from this are in reference to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPGQPXFszHA

Space was limited in Chaldea. The building had been laid out with precise specifications, meant to minimize strain in the remote Antarctica -- only so many rooms for staff, so much space in the dining area, for break rooms, for storage of non-essential supplies. The tragedy that had wiped out so much of the staff had been devastating -- but at the _very_ least, there were enough space for the influx of hundreds of Servants summoned to complete the Grand Order, and the challenges that followed.

Additionally, some of those Servants (particularly Casters) could warp reality within Chaldea to provide themselves with even more space. Territory Creation was hardly all-powerful, but it was a blessing to all who wanted or needed an extra piece of privacy in their spare time.

Such was the case with one particular room, inaccessible, invisible, and in fact, not even materially manifested for any save two Servants.

The room’s creator was sitting in a comfortable chair, high-backed, and painted a coral pink and seaside blue to match herself. Today, she had forgone her more mermaid-like appearance in favor of something that would allow her to sit down more easily. She was wearing a pink dress, diaphanous and flowing, white platform heels, a necklace of pearls and seashells, and very little else. Her hair, ordinarily braided, was loose, spilling down her back in luxurious waves. She was additionally equipped with a legal pad and a pencil, two odd additions that spoke to her purpose. Despite her revealing swimwear, she was a professional, and she would treat her incoming patient professionally.

She had been patiently waiting (meditating, one might say, if they weren’t familiar with the inner working of the Servant’s twisted mind) for a few minutes when her other number entered the room. Kiara Sessyoin the Alter Ego walked through the far wall, which warped and undulated like gelatin for a moment, and laid down on a couch in a huff across from Kiara Sessyoin the Moon Cancer. Corruption followed behind her, gazing eyes and dark flesh covering the otherwise ordinary furniture and floor, until the entire room appeared as if furnished from a Demon Pillar's skin.

The change in decor was less concerning than her patient’s mental health. Kiara adjusted her glasses, giving Kiara a moment to fix her clothing, a white perversion of a nun’s habit that revealed acres of supple flesh and bright pink undergarments.

When the Kiara on the couch had draped her garment over her horns in a manner that perfectly framed her beautiful face, the other Kiara began. “Hello, Kiara. I’m glad to see you, as always. You rescheduled your appointment; why don’t you tell me what’s been bothering you.”

She sighed, frustration crumpling her ordinarily beautiful face. “Well, you see, doctor, it’s been _weeks_ now, and despite my best efforts, I haven’t gotten any closer to ruining our precious Master.”

“Uh-huh. I see, I see.” Kiara took a moment to write out ‘HORNY’ in big block letters at the top of her sheet. No change from the last session, then. “The two of you have been bonding though, surely.”

“Yes, of course, but only as Servant and Master. He hasn’t taken that first step on the road to temptation where he has _truly_ started objectifying me and fantasizing about the two of us. I would know if he had -- for my part, I’ve been prevented from making more blatant moves.”

“May I ask why that is?”

Kiara sucked in air through her nose, interlacing her fingers in quiet fury. “I have grown to resent blue-eyed men with deep voices.”

Ah. The cornerstone of much of their discussions. “You’re referring to him, I assume.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Kiara growled, grinding her teeth. “He’s part of it. That impudent, arrogant, childish fairy-tale --”

“We don’t say his name here, Kiara. This is a safe place.”

The Alter Ego laughed nervously, twiddling her thumbs as some of the tension was relieved. “Sorry, doctor. Well, in any case, if it was just him, the problem would be minimized. Our experience on the moon was _such_ a different time, and it’s not as though every Servant here can take his warning to heart. He can’t guard himself nor the Master against me _all_ the time… and in his moment of weakness…”

Both women let out rapturous moans, arching their backs and speaking in pure ecstasy. “A maw of darkness and warmth, to consume and drown all~... ah, to revel in stolen lamentations and capture them all, heart, body, and soul…!” The two versions of the same women shuddered, their different personalities nevertheless reveling in a shared fantasy.

Kiara cleared her throat, calmed her flush, and resisted the urge to run her hands down her own body. Disappointment replaced borderline orgasmic bliss. “But I haven’t even gotten close. He’s gotten all those _stupid_ materials and a _Grail_ from Master; he’s untouchable, and he’ll be here forever!” Kiara rubbed her palms against her eyes. “And then there’s the _other_ one.”

The Moon Cancer cocked her head to the side curiously. “The other one?”

Her patient dragged her hands down, revealing her weary eyes. “You know that Master has managed to summon not one, but two Grand Servants through extensive sacrifice of Saint Quartz, yes?”

She shook her head. “No, I had no idea. That, ah, mage of flowers, Mer-what-have-you. He’s a candidate for Grand Caster, yes?”

“The incubus with the pet knights, yes. _He’s_ certainly not the problem. It’s the _Hassan_.”

Kiara couldn’t help but scoff. “I’m sorry -- I must be missing something. A Hassan is stopping you from consuming the Master? The weakest one with the demon arm, or the hapless schizophrenic? Surely not the poisonous one. I can’t see her having a problem with you pursuing Master, given her role in Chaldea’s informal stalker club.”

Kiara turned away and grimaced, holding back some presumably choice expletives. “Not the common _trash_ , doctor -- _the_ Hassan. King and executioner of them all, and the _only_ candidate for Grand Assassin.”

“..ah,” she said simply. Her pen shattered in her clenched fist. “Sounds like an obstacle.”

“Yes, an _obstacle_. If only there was some way to _remove_ this obstacle.” She sighed. "But he's the literal personification of death, Kiara. I'm at the end of my rope, here."

With that brief digression out of the way, the women resumed their dialogue within the confines of the fourth wall. The psychiatrist offered her modest opinion. “Well, assuming those two remain steadfast in their clam-jamming ways, it might be better to set a different goal for yourself. Something achievable, short-term. As you say, this new Hassan presents an insurmountable physical and psychological challenge as Grand Assassin -- would it be possible to deal with the smaller man? Is there any way to ingratiate yourself to him, usurp his authority, or even incapacitate him in a more permanent fashion?”

Kiara smirked at her. “You’d know best, wouldn’t you, little mermaid?”

“Save interrogatives like that for next week,” she shot back, thrusting her notepad at her. “This is _your_ session, Kiara. Let’s focus on you.”

Her patient sighed. “Of course. You’re right as always, doctor. I would say… neither of those blue-eyed bastards has a chink in their armor for me to exploit. I’d have done so by now if there were, after all.”

Kiara hummed thoughtfully. “There’s always Mash.”

“What? She’s not an obstacle. I have no interest in the kouhai, regardless.”

“Our Master _does,_ though. He trusts her the most out of all of us. Certainly, if you could get _her_ to vouch for your character…” 

“...then Master would be more receptive to my advances! I might even have an opportunity to be alone with just him and Mash, without those other two men getting in my way!”

The Alter Ego’s demeanor had totally changed, upbeat, smiling, and with a new devilish scheme brewing in her heart. 

Kiara couldn’t help but chuckle at her mood. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, my dear~. Now then, what’s an achievable first step for you?”

She considered the question carefully. “She’s usually up early to help Da Vinci… making a move with that polymath listening in would be ill-advised -- but given that I’m not in her bad graces, and with how friendly Mash is, setting up a lunch should be easy~.”

“That’s the spirit! Now, go back out there and get to work. And remember:”

“ _Reach enlightenment through sin~._ ” They bowed their heads at each other, the mantra signaling an official end to their session.

The Alter Ego stood up and made to leave, before speaking over her shoulder. “I’ll see you next week?”

“I’ll be on _your_ couch next week, yes,” the Moon Cancer clarified. “Looking forward to it~.”

Kiara giggled. “You have a lot to say, I take it~?”

Kiara groaned, thinking of her repeated failure to strike up anything resembling a friendship with BB. “It can wait, my dear. See you soon~.”

**Author's Note:**

> SO HEY A BUNCH OF PEOPLE SUDDENLY HIT THIS FIC UP, TURNS OUT THE ARTIST RETWEETED MY FIC, HAHAHA, WOW!!!! I'D BE EXCITED IF I WASN'T LOSING MY MIND!!! thanks for reading! if you read this for Kiara specifically, by all means tell me what you like about her! SE.RA.PH event means i'm jonesing for one of those big evil meanies to bully someone in a fic, might as well be her!


End file.
